Start of Something New
by naleyoth-love-jamesnjoy
Summary: Naley Oneshot!


**Hi everyone!**

 **I've been MIA for the past four years but a few days ago I stumbled upon one of my stories on fanfiction and I just knew that I had to write something. So I finished with 'Start of Something New' just a few hours ago and here we are! It may not be that good but I just wanted to post this. Hope you guys like it…**

 **HALEY**

"I am going to kiss you now."

I watch as he leans towards me. My breathing changes as I feel one of his hands wrap around my waist while his other hand find my neck. Goosebumps decorate my skin as I feel his breath upon my face. A shiver runs through my body as I watch him watch me. His deep blue eyes alternating between my eyes and lips. I gasp when I feel his thumb run across my lower lip and I find myself opening up to him.

"Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to do this? How long I've wanted to feel your pretty lips on mine?"

I try very hard to understand what he's saying. Seriously, how can he expect me to form words when I can feel his breath upon my face, when I can feel every part of my body vibrating with so much of energy? I have never everin my life felt this way.

"Haley…." I hear him whisper my name and my eyes find his watching me with so much desire in them that for a moment I forget everything around me. Everything but him and me. I move my hands from his shoulders and bury them in his hair. My fingers find his scalp at the same time he slams his lips upon mine. For a moment I'm completely taken back but once I'm over it, I find myself returning the kiss with so much fervor that I fear I might scare him off. But he proves me wrong when he pulls me off my feet, wraps my legs around his waist and slams me against the wall. We feast on each other as if it is the only time we are ever going to find ourselves in such an intimate moment.

"You smell so good. I've always wanted to do this." Before I can ask him what, I feel him trail kisses across my neck which makes me shudder in pleasure. His lips travel across my collarbone, my jaw and finally rest on my lips as we continue kissing each other like long lost lovers. We break apart after what feels like years panting harshly. I feel warm and flush when that sexy smirk appears across his face.

"I knew you had the hots for me Haley James." He states cockily while placing a lose tendril behind my ear. I sigh happily as he places a soft kiss on my forehead and places me back on my feet. We stare at each other. What now? What happens next? Somewhere in the back of my head, I realize that it was my very first kiss. Holy shit! It was my first kiss ever and never in my wildest dreams would I have imagined it would be Nathan Scott of all people. Half brother of my best friend, Lucas Scott. My smile fades as reality hits me. Lucas is not going to like it. Over the past few months, they may have come to put the past behind them and accept each other as brothers, but I know that it's going to take much more time to actually have that ultimate brotherly bond between the two of them. I inwardly groan and laugh at myself. I am such a fool to even think that he might actually like a girl like me. This is Nathan freaking Scott. A guy who has a different girl on his arm every week. A guy who changes girlfriend like he changes his clothes. I am so freaking naïve to even think that he might actually have feelings for me. Like I have for him.

I try to back away from him but he grabs hold of my wrist and pulls me towards him. "Let go of me, Nathan." I say and try to free my hand from his clasp. Instead, I feel his hold tighten. "Not a chance. Not before you tell me what's wrong." I try to fight him but give up when I realize that I'll never succeed in doing so. As if sensing my defeat, he lets go of my hand albeit slowly and waits for my answer. I look down trying to fight back the tears that I know will make an appearance anytime now.

"Hey." He says softly, tipping my chin up so that our eyes meet and frowns when he finds me blinking back tears. I shake my head and give him a shaky smile. "What are we doing Nathan?" Wrinkles appear on his forehead as he fathoms my question. "What do you mean?"

"This." I move my hands back and forth animatedly between us. "What is happening here? Why did you kiss me?"

"Because I wanted to." He answers as if it's the simplest thing in the world. I sigh tiredly and move to walk away from him. Of course that would be his answer. He is Nathan Scott. He can kiss anyone he wants. All the girls want him. "You know what?" I state as I walk towards the study table and gather all my books and throw them in my backpack. "Let us just forget this ever happened alright? I believe that we've come to become good friends and I don't want to ruin our friendship just because you kissed me, just because you felt like you wanted to kiss me. Just like you feel with every other girl. I know it's not a big deal for you to kiss anyone you want but it is a great deal for me. I just don't go around kissing boys." Pulling my backpack over my shoulders, I turn around to find him standing right infront of me with fuming eyes.

"Do you think I just kissed you for fun? Just because I could? Don't you think I know that you are not like every other girl out there who throws themselves at me just because I'm Nathan Scott?" He places his hands on my shoulders and stares intently at me. "I like you Haley James. I. Like. You." My heart skips a beat as my brain registers his words. "I admit that the only reason I sought you was because I had found out you were best friends with Lucas but it's not about that anymore. I like spending my time with you. This tutoring thing is just an excuse now. I love your company and I love that once you start on something, you just keep going on and on about it and then stop midway because you've realized that you have been babbling for the past fifteen minutes or so."

His smile falters as I shake my head refusing to believe the things he's saying. "How many girls have actually fallen for that huh?" I laugh humorlessly and move towards the door to get out of his room. I need to get away from him. I'm afraid if I stay any longer, I might actually believe what he's saying. Believe that he likes me for real, for who I am. His hand finds mine just as I turn the doorknob. "Seriously? Do you really believe that I'm playing games here? I've told you things over the past three months that I've never fucking told anyone. I've always been honest with you, Hales and do you honestly think that I'm just saying these things to get in your pants?" I close my eyes as he pulls me back to him so that my back collides with his front. "I really really like you. Why is it so fucking hard for you to believe me?" I breathe harshly when he drops his head over my shoulder and nuzzles my neck, leaving a trail of kisses.

"I'm sorry Nathan but I can't do this." I whisper before opening the door and walking away from the guy who I've been crushing over the last month all the while praying that I'm doing the right thing. I want to believe him. Oh how I want to believe him. But I don't think that my heart is capable of recovering when he realizes that I'm no one special and moves on with some girl who is way prettier than me. I wipe away the tears from my cheeks and take a deep breath convinced that I've done the right thing.

But then why does it feel like my heart is breaking into a million tiny pieces?

 **NATHAN**

"What the fuck just happened?" I say to no one in particular. Dragging myself to my room, I land face first on my king sized bed and groan in frustration. I was so damn sure that she felt the way about me. I mean I've seen her stare at me with that dreamy look on her pretty face when she thought I wasn't watching. The way her eyes light up when I'm sharing a funny story or how she bites those plump lips when she's trying hard not laugh at my antics. I'm so gone for that girl. Haley James! If somebody had told me four months ago that I'd not only be friends with Haley James but also end up falling for her, I would have burst out laughing. But here I am now, feeling so utterly gone for that feisty little thing. I don't think I can be her friend anymore. Not after I've had a taste of her mouth. I don't know how it all happened. One moment we were laughing and having one of our playful fights and the next moment I find myself wanting to kiss her and I do just that. I wasn't planning on doing that at all but I just couldn't resist myself. And I know she feels the same way. I felt it in the way she kissed me back. Her sighs and moans. I don't think I can ever get any of it out of my head now. I've kissed many girls, done more than kissing. But never have I felt anything remotely close to what I feel for this girl. I'm not proud of who I was before Haley came into my life. I don't want to be that person anymore. I can't imagine my life without her in it. I never thought that I would be thankful for Lucas but I am. I am so very thankful because if it wasn't for him, I would have never met Haley.

"Aaahhhhh…." I shout feeling irritated with myself. My phone vibrates on the nightstand and I chuckle at the name that flashes on the screen. Speak of the devil. "Hey man." I answer in greeting and hear Lucas along with various other voices in the background. "Hey. Where you at?"

"At home. Why?"

"Are you having one of your tutoring sessions? Is Haley there?"

I close my eyes as I think about what happened a few minutes ago. "Naah." I mutter, "She actually left a while ago." I then add, "I don't think she wants to tutor me anymore."

"What do you mean? Did you guys have one of your fights again? Were you being an asshole as usual?" He laughs and I roll my eyes. "I think we should go back to hating each other." I hear more laughing and then hear him say something to one of the guys. "Where are you?" I ask feeling curious. "Actually that's why I called. I'm at the river court with the guys. Come over. Let's have one of our epic games."

"Our games are no longer epic, Lucas. The guys have lost interest now that we no longer hate each other." I remind him as I get up to find my shoes. "I'll be there in ten." I end the call and tuck my phone in the pocket pausing to take a deep breath. I exhale and make a decision to put aside my feelings and be Haley's friend if that's what she wants. It's going to be difficult but I can't lose her. I don't want to lose her. Just as I convince myself that I'll be happy no matter what our relationship may be, my phone vibrates again. Pulling it out, I find two words flash across the screen.

'I'm sorry.' My heart skips a beat as I hear a knock on the door. Trying my best to not feel too excited, I open the door to find Haley smiling timidly.

"Hey." She says awkwardly. I open my mouth to say that I am sorry for all the things that I said and that I'm happy to be just friends but the words she says next stops me. "I like you too. I like you so much Nathan that I've been dreaming about you for the past few weeks. I know that seems crazy but you've been making appearances in all of my dreams lately. But all of it also feels so weird at the same time. I mean I've never felt anything for a guy and I've also never had any guy's attention not that I need any but you….you just changed all of that for me. I didn't like you in the beginning. In fact, I hated you because you hated Lucas and he is the only guy I've ever been friends with. And then you go and have this change of heart and suddenly we are all friends and we're spending time together and…. And you just make me smile." I grin as she caresses my cheeks. "I believe you. I believe when you say that you like me, Nathan. But I'm also afraid." I try to cut her off, to assure her that there is no need to be afraid but she continues, "I'm afraid that you're going to realize that I'm no good for you, afraid that after sometime, you will get bored with me and find someone else. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I don't want to lose you, Nathan." She ends in a whisper, her eyes shining with tears.

"Are you kidding me Hales?" I take her hands in mine and kiss her knuckles. "I'm the one who doesn't deserve you. I'm the one who feels that you can do so much better. But I'm selfish. I want to be with you. I want you to be mine." I declare passionately placing a kiss on the side of her mouth. "The only time I feel alive is when I'm with you. I love hearing you laugh, your voice, your everything!" She chuckles as I pull her to me, resting her head on my chest. I hug her close to me and kiss her temple. We remain that way for a long time, reveling in the feeling of utter joy and happiness.

"Nathan…"

"Hmmmmm…"

"Kiss me."

I pull away to find her smiling and watch as her gaze falls on my lips. Without wasting any more time, I close the distance between us and find her lips with mine. Both of us sigh happily and we continue kissing before breaking apart for breathing in some much needed air. With our foreheads pressed together and silly grins etched on our faces, I pull her inside and drag her into my bedroom.

"Nathan…"

"Yeah?"

"You were- I mean you are my first kiss."

I look back to find her blushing and once I close the door I say "I'm glad." pulling her closer so that we are chest to chest I continue gazing deeply into her brown eyes, "And I plan to be your last."

 **Hope you guys liked it! Leave a review. I plan to write more one shots but I need feedback from you guys. If you hated it, I will not continue. So whatever it is just let me know.**

 **Have a great day guys!**


End file.
